


Uncertain Escapades

by Dairi



Series: Mis-Adventures 'Verse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baking Disaster, F/M, Fluff, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, More Fluff, Protective Oliver, Puppy alert, first year anniversary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairi/pseuds/Dairi
Summary: They each have surprises for the other on the date of their first wedding anniversary. Felicity's ends up a small disater; Oliver's surprise goes much more smoothly...mostly.This will be a collection of one-shots, following my Mis-Adventures and Overreactions story.





	Uncertain Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! So, I got this idea in my head (more from thinking about the very last line in this story and how adorable that would be) and kind of took my time in getting around to write it. But here we are. No beta, mistakes are my own. And I kind of finished in a rush so I hope it isn't too choppy and all that. If I make any more one shots in this verse, they will be posted here - I may make one or two more, but no promises. Still, I'm leaving it open just in case.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!

 

They had agreed to keep it low-key.

It was their one-year wedding anniversary, but there was still work to be done. This past week had actually been completely hectic for the both of them - it seemed as though the criminals had known they wanted a quiet few days to themselves and so had thrown everything at them. Including, on one rather memorial occasion just two days ago, robbing a bathroom furnishings supply store. The short story of it was, they were both behind on their other jobs, so both had to go in, however briefly, to their respective offices this morning. After some thorough morning cuddles and see-you-soon kisses.

Oliver's stop had been very brief. His real reason for coming out today was to collect his main gift for his wife, and to round up all the little necessities that would follow. It ended up taking a few hours more than he would've liked, but he ended up back home by around 1 that afternoon. He transferred his gift from its carrying case into a large white box, air holes in the sides and top, and put on the finishing touches. Which included a red ribbon tied around the box, but judging by the temperament of his...gift, that ribbon may not hold for long. Picking up the box, he told it to, ‘Shush,’ and then carried it towards his front door.

....where he could hear the smoke detector going off, even from this distance.

Throwing caution to the wind, Oliver hurried inside. Then came to a halt in the entryway, observing his wife running around with a towel in her hands and a few choice words dropping from her lips. He relaxed a bit when he realized the smoke was coming from the kitchen. Closing the door and setting his gift down on the couch, he entered the disaster zone. 

Catching Felicity by the upper arms when she, blindly, almost ran into him, she finally looked up at him and acknowledged his presence with a squeak. 

“Oliver! You're...home. You said you wouldn't be home until, like, two at the earliest.” she blinked up at him with a panicked expression on her face, then blanched and continued before he could respond, “I mean, I'm all for you being home early! I _like_ it when you're home early. It's not like I've anything to hide...except those times I am trying to get together a surprise for you...which… _was_ what I was doing - I, I wanted to cook something for you, because you know how bad I am at anything oven-related, and it was supposed to be a fool-proof recipe but apparently not Felicity-proof but I swear I followed--”

“Felicity, breathe honey.” Oliver cut her off gently, as she had started to sound a bit hysterical towards the end there. Felicity bit her lip, then took in a big breath of air. She held his gaze, so he was able to see the exact moment his wife's eyes started to water. A frown tugged Oliver's own lips down upon seeing this and he quickly pulled her into a hug. 

“I wanted to surprise you, with a nice home cooked lunch...not with a burned down house. I'm sorry! I'm--” she sniffled and started to cry into his shoulder, fingers clutching at the material of his shirt, towel still in hand.

“Felicity.” he whispered her name with feeling, rubbing down her back. “I love you all the more for trying, but honey? Please stay out of my kitchen.” Oliver told her, but there was a certain quality to his voice that had her leaning back to squint up at him, nose scrunched and all. Their eyes met for a moment, then they both cracked a smile and chuckled.

“Let's open some windows, I'll reset that alarm, and then why don't I go ahead and give you one of my gifts. Ok?” he put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes, making sure she really had calmed down now. She nodded.

“Yes, open windows would be -- wait, one of?” 

Oliver grinned cheekily at her, and then walked away.

With the house now airing out sufficiently, Oliver led Felicity into the living room and nodded towards the big white box with a smile. Felicity held his gaze for a moment, then scurried over towards it.

She picked it up, and…

“Oh, how nice...I've always wanted a big, empty box.” she said with a raised a brow, glancing over the holes in the top and sides. “It would actually be good for--”

 _”What!?”_ Oliver yelped, and when she turned with the lid in one hand and sure enough, empty box in the other, with red ribbon strewn all around...Oliver cursed under his breath and began to frantically look around. The little creature could have burrowed itself into the couch cushions, or gone behind...Felicity was just about to sit down when Oliver stopped her with a hand to her wrist.

He wanted to present her with her gift, wanted to be right there to see that smile, so he pulled her along with him to the kitchen.

“I want you to stay right here, ok? Stay. Don't move!” he said in a voice that was suspiciously close to his Arrow voice. Felicity, box still in hand, seemed to think so too by the look she was giving him.

“Oliver...you're starting to scare me, dear.” oliver had turned to leave but as he heard this, had turned back to her with his hands up in a calming motioning. 

“It's - it's ok, I promise. I just - stay right there. Please.” he said, then with one last ‘please stay put’ motion, he ran into the living room to go on the hunt for the little tyke. He could have gone anywhere, the little beast could have --

Felicity's scream froze Oliver for a moment, stooped over and looking behind the couch as he was. His heart resumed normal pace when he recognized the exact tenor of that scream, one he had heard a few months ago when Dinah had brought in a small dog she had found on the street. Meaning…

“Oliver, why is there a big white puppy wearing a red ribbon in our house!?”

Yup. Looks like her present had found her first. 

“It's...it's your present.” Oliver spoke slowly as he edged his way into the kitchen, his heart tugging at the sight of his wife sitting on the floor with the 20 pound puppy, said puppy licking all over her face. And the smile she was wearing; it made him smile, just a little, too. “They uh, wanted me to give him a name before adopting him, so I, uh, gave him the name Asher. But you can rename him of course--”

“Oliver.” Felicity stopped his ramblings with a stern voice, and Oliver, who'd sunk his hands into his pockets in a show of a small defeat, snapped his head up to look at her. That tone of voice usually didn't bode well for him, but her eyes were suspiciously shiny…

“Get down here so I kiss you.” Oliver held very still for a moment, unsure if he had heard right, or if… “I have 20 pounds of dog in my lap and don't want to move, so husband, please come here!”

When Oliver did finally kneel before her, the dog between them, Felicity immediately brought her hands up to frame his face and brought him in for a sound kiss. So, she hadn't been kidding after all! He had half expected her to hit him or something, with how she'd sounded, and he wasn't sure if the name had been all right or not. She set him straight seconds later.

“Asher is perfect, Oliver.” she leaned in and kissed him again, before they were soon interrupted by puppy kisses. 

Asher, in Hebrew, means Happiness. They both thought it was quite fitting.

“Wait!” Felicity pulled back suddenly with a scandalized look on her face. “Husband dear, did you just buy a puppy and no care items to go with him!?”

“No, hun." He grinned at her, "Everything's in the car, ‘thought I’d wait until after you met Asher.” Oliver assured her, smiling down at the mischievous pup. The puppy blinked back up at him, seeming to revel in his wife's embrace. Oliver knew the feeling. Felicity smiled brightly and hugged the pup tightly,

“Well, now is after, so…” and here she looked up at him expectantly. Oliver smiled, gave her one last peck, then got up to bring everything in.

After dinner that night for all three of them - Asher eating from his brand new, dark green feeding bowl - they sat down to exchange the rest of their gifts. Felicity had been working on this set of cufflinks with Curtis for some time and had finally perfected the items. They were arrowhead-shaped, of course, but in a crisis he could snap one open and it would become a surprisingly effective smoke bomb, which would then give him the needed diversion to slip away and possibly go change into his other suit, should the situation demand it.

Oliver now gave her his other gift, which was an upper arm bracelet formed in the shape of an arrow. It was set in gold with a few small emeralds dotting the shaft until it reached the fletching, which was studded with both diamonds and emeralds. Felicity thought it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she'd ever seen, more so because Oliver had had a hand in making it he had confessed, and she went on to show her continued affection for her husband. However, the best gift of all was the one that kept them up most of the night with his lonely howlings until Felicity scooped him up and brought him to the bed with them. Oliver grumbled and told her only for tonight.

“What changed your mind, by the way? I thought you didn't like dogs - something about little toe biters, as I recall.” Felicity questioned him as they lay there in bed, the puppy sitting on her feet.

“It's not that I don't like dogs, I really have nothing against them.” Oliver began.

“It's just that you don't want me having a cute small-sized breed who couldn't protect me to your satisfaction, hm?” Felicity finished for him. Oliver was glad the room was dark, because he could feel his ears burning. 

“Well…”

“I know dog breeds, Oliver. Asher is a Great Pyrenees. And Pyrenees are known for their loyalty and protection.” Felicity declared, and Oliver didn't need to see to know she was smirking at him.

“Fine. Yes, I thought Pyrenees would be good because of those qualities, but I didn't just do this on a whim, Felicity. I know how much you love dogs, of any size, and with the life we lead...well it makes me feel a little more at ease, with a dog like Asher looking after you, too.” Oliver paused as Felicity snuggled up to him again. “You do realize you will be needing to take him to training school, though.”

“ _We._ And yes, of course.”

She proved to follow through faithfully with the entire training course. There were many and will still continue to be many times they (she) would need to keep Asher in line - because the dog did have a mind of his own, which was something Oliver had liked about him and why he had chosen Asher’s line - but he proved to be the faithful companion that they had both been hoping for.

And if Oliver secretly taught Asher to hunt for and murder any spiders at all in the vicinity of Felicity, well no one could blame him or the dog.


End file.
